Asesinas de la noche
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Un asesino aparece en Francia y un agente estadounidence debe ir a investigar los diferentes asesinatos ocurridos, tendrán les soldats algo que ver?


La bala de plata

Beep Beeep

---Habla Logan.

---…

---De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Nick salió de su casa y subió a su auto, un SENTRA plateado, no era muy elegante, pero servía para moverse, arrancó y tecleó una dirección en su GPS, siguió las direcciones de la fría voz femenina hasta llegar a un edificio Café, con un letrero en el techo que decía: "Agencias Roswell". Entró al gran edificio y subió al último piso, caminó el largo pasillo y entró a la última oficina.

---Hola Roswell.

---Logan, siéntate.

--- ¿Qué pasa?

---Mis contactos en Francia me informaron de una serie de asesinatos realizados con una Colt.

--- ¿Y?

---Lo raro es la forma en la que el asesino encierra a su victima y le mete una bala de plata en el cráneo, justo entre los ojos.

--- ¿Quieres que valla?

---Si, después del archivo Necromante, creo que es un buen momento para que regreses al trabajo de campo.

---Bien, cuando salga mi avión avísame.

---Sale en unas horas, aquí está tu boleto y tu maleta, ve al aeropuerto de inmediato.

---Muy bien, me voy.

Nick salió rumbo al aeropuerto, entró y registró su equipaje.

"_Francia, nunca he estado ahí."_

Voló por unas horas y llegó a Paris, recogió su boleto y salió.

"_Hotel Milton, Roswell no se limita."_

Nick tomó un taxi que lo llevó a su hotel, llegó con la muchacha que estaba en la recepción, era una chica con cabello castaño y ojos cafés y profundos como dos pozos.

---Hola, tengo una reservación.

--- ¿A nombre de quién está?--- La muchacha se mostraba amable y dulce, Nick notó que en su uniforme decía: Yolanda Castillos.

"_¿Castillos?, raro apellido."_

--- ¿A qué nombre?, señor.

---Ah, lo siento, me distraje, Nick Logan.

---Muy bien, aquí están sus llaves, habitación 311-B, una suite privada.

---Gracias.

Era obvio que Roswell quería que la estancia de Nick fuera lo más placentera posible.

"_Muy bien, desempaco y me voy al centro de la ciudad."_

Los asesinatos parecían ocurrir en la zona económica, pero primero necesitaba comer algo. Nick arregló sus cosas y se preparó para salir.

"_Repasemos, llevo mi Colt, con dos cargadores, mi Browning y sus dos cargadores."_

Desde una de sus misiones en España, Nick se aseguraba de llevar dos armas, una pistola antigua, de origen Ingles, arreglada para funcionar como una Colt de calibre 45, había sido muy costoso, pero Roswell se había encargado de todo, lo único malo de su Colt era que sus cargadores solo eran de 5 balas; también llevaba una Browning, calibre 9, con capacidad de 15 balas por cartucho.

Nick salió de su habitación y bajó a la puerta principal para tomar un Taxi que lo llevara, esperó unos momentos y un taxi pasó a toda prisa, Nick se echó para atrás cuando el frenético carro pasó frente a el, fue entonces que Nick notó que un olor a sangre se respiraba en la brisa, Nick corrió directo al hotel, pasó la reopción y entró a la bodega, ahí vio a Yolanda en el piso junto a un señor con traje.

--- ¿Qué pasó?

---…

Yolanda parecía estar muy desconcertada, de hecho parecía más bien traumada.

---Tranquila, soy policía, solo cuéntame que pasó.

---… unas… unas chicas entraron… y… y…

---Le dispararon--- Nick terminó la frase mientras se acercaba al cuerpo.

El olor a sangre lo inundó, el señor tenía un tiro limpio en el cráneo, justo arriba del ojo derecho, la sangre fluía a brotes y se lograba ver parte del suelo, la bala lo había atravesado; Nick se tapó la boca con su pañuelo, abrió el saco del hombre y checo su cartera.

---James Caudillo.

---Es el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de España.

"_España, ¿qué hacía este tipo en Paris?"_

---Ya veo, ven conmigo, vamos a reportar esto.

Después de dejar a la chica en la estación de policía, Nick se dirigió a la zona donde habían ocurrido los asesinatos.

"_Ese caso del tipo Caudillo es interesante, pero la bala no era de plata, no fue mi asesino." _

A Nick le intrigaba ese asesinato, pero su trabajo era averiguar quien había matado a unos empresarios, y con balas de plata.

--- ¿Por qué de plata?

Nick chocó con un sujeto que iba pasando.

---Perdón, no me fije.

---Bonjour, digo hola, ¿estadounidense?

---Si, me alegro que hable Ingles, yo no se mucho Francés, disculpe las molestias… Un momento por favor, ¿me podría decir si sabe algo sobre unos asesinatos?

---Te refieres al trabajo de "_Le __Tireur argenté"._

---Ya veo, es una clase de "figura famosa".

---Si, es un asesino muy bueno.

--- ¿Cómo lo contrato?

---No puede, el elige a su cliente.

---Muy bien, gracias señor, disculpe las molestias.

"_Le Tireur argenté, El tirador de plata, debe ser muy bueno para que no tema mostrar sus habilidades en público."_

--- ¿Querías un asesino?

Una voz grave sonó de pronto en la cabeza de Nick.

---Ven al callejón, a unos cuatro metros.

Nick comenzó a buscar el callejón que la extraña y misteriosa voz le había dicho, divisó un pequeño callejón que la gente pasaba desapercibida, Corrió hasta el callejón y entró, era muy estrecho, apenas y cabía.

--- ¿A quién quieres matar?, lo haré por un buen precio y sin evidencia.

---Si bueno, creo que necesito algo parecido, ¿Cuánto cobra?

---Trescientos euros, sin evidencia.

---… Me parece un precio justo, ¿podría venir para cerrar el trato?

---Lo siento, pero no me puedo arriesgar, llevas dos pistolas, una Colt y una Browning.

---Ya veo, ¿qué tal si las dejo en el piso?

Nick desenfundó ambas armas y comenzó a agacharse lentamente, pero de pronto dos figuras aparecieron con unas pistolas nueve milímetros apuntándole, Nick se tiró detrás de un bote de basura justo antes de que las armas fueran disparadas, sintió como uno de los tiros le rozaba el brazo derecho, de no haberse tirado, la bala le hubiera atravesado la cabeza.

---Alto, estoy armado, no prosigan o dispararé.

---Escucha Tireur argenté, nos pagaron para eliminarte.

---Un momento señorita, yo no soy le Tireur argenté, solo soy un policía americano en cubierto, venía a arrestar al verdadero Tireur argenté.

---No te creemos.

La voz sonaba serena y tranquila, si duda era la voz de una muchacha, hablaba el inglés bastante bien, por lo que seguramente su "trabajo" requería de ello.

---Mira, te arrojaré mi placa.

Nick aventó la placa hacia donde estaban las dos figuras.

---Parece ser que es cierto Mirelle.

La voz de la otra figura sonaba todavía más relajada que la primera, también era la voz de una mujer, tal vez un poco más joven que la otra.

---Claro que es cierto, vamos, ¿ya puedo salir?

---Sal, con las manos arriba.

---Muy bien.

Nick salió con ambas armas en las manos y con mucho cuidado, las dos figuras le apuntaban, Nick comenzó a acercarse a las dos chicas y una bajó el arma.

--- ¿Qué quiere Estados Unidos con el tirador de plata?

---Yo no estoy enterado de la situación, solo me pidieron que viniera a encargarme de él.

---Interesantes armas las que llevas.

---Me dijeron que trajera alto calibre, por eso la Colt.

---Muy bonita, y la browning le da un aire policíaco.

---A mi no me engañas, los policías no llevan Brownings, llevan Brettas. ---Dijo la otra muchacha con el arma todavía en alto.

---Tal vez aquí, pero en EUA las cosas se hacen diferentes, además esas no son Brettas, son H&R de alto calibre, 32 ¿o me equivoco?

---Es cierto, pero este no es lugar para hablar, venga y no haga movimientos raros o Kirika le dispara.

---Bien, creo que un café no me caería mal.

Nick siguió a las dos hasta un café francés para que hablaran más a gusto.


End file.
